A perfect ring
by Bebec
Summary: Au commencement, Dieux créa les cieux et la terre. La terre était informe et vide ; il y avait des ténèbres à la surface de l'abîme... Et un ange. One-shot/ défi avec image. Interprétation personnelle de Genèse 1;4.


**Notes d'auteure :**

_Totalement inattendue ! Je plaide coupable d'ennui spécial 'dimanche soir' et d'avoir cherché à me distraire un peu. __C'est donc un One-Shot imprévu, écrit dans le vif, sans repos du texte, sans relecture assidue et remaniage toujours inévitable chez moi. J'ai envie de le laisser ainsi, qu'il soit lu ainsi : brut. :) _

_L'idée vient (commençons par le début, comme pour le sujet traité ici) d'un défi image lancé aujourd'hui. La dernière image (proposée par _**Luthien**_ et mise en illustration en haut à gauche) m'a inspirée contre toute attente :D _

_Un grand merci à toi _**Luthien **_pour cette image inspirante et à toi aussi, _**Nanthana**_, pour avoir organisé ce défi dans le groupe._

_Pour le sujet de la fic, _

_Disons que c'est mon interprétation personnelle de la Genèse 1;4 X) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A PERFECT RING**

* * *

C'est un cercle.

Rond.

Comment pourrait-ce être décrit autrement ? La courbe commence et ne finit jamais, elle recommence, suit sa courbe et la suit encore. C'est à en donner le tournis, parfois.

Rond.

Courbe.

Et malgré tout, son nom est… _Terre_ ?

— Terre…

Le dire à haute voix n'apporte rien. La prononciation est aussi brute que la terminologie dont on a affublé cette courbe bleue. Elle est bleue, elle commence à l'être. Les flots demandés, commandés plutôt, s'immiscent dans les sillons de la terre, de cette _« _ Terre_ »_. Des grandes étendues sont prévues, escomptées pour la suite, mais elles n'égaleront jamais les Cieux, _ses _Cieux.

Il y a ceux de la Terre, il y a les siens ; plus haut, plus étendus. Ceux qu'il remplit de sa présence, entité par entité.

Il a mis son œuvre en suspens, cependant, absorbé par l'analyse, une tentative vaine de compréhension, de la courbe d'en-dessous. Il en a fait le tour ; une fois, deux fois, plus qu'il n'en faut pour s'en lasser.

— Terre.

Terre.

Ce mot est rude pour le spectacle qu'elle donne ; si claire, bleue, brune.

Un peu de tout, un peu de trop pour ce nouveau monde. Elle demande trop de labeur pour ses frères qui s'évertuent à la tourner en quelque chose de parfait, à la hauteur des attentes du commanditaire. Elle demande du temps, du soin ; il ne s'épuise pas autant pour ses entités qui sont déjà si nombreuses autour. Des centaines la surplombent, l'entourent...

… la traversent aussi.

C'est l'une des choses qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement, quand l'une de ses œuvres se heurtent à la **S**ienne.

Un contre un.

La lumière la traverse, la teste dans une ligne étincelante.

Assis sur un surplomb rocheux de cette courbe, il a observé sa lumière l'effleurer, la percuter vivement en certains endroits sans qu'elle ne s'en trouve troublée ni radicalement changée. Pire que cela, sa lumière l'aide dans sa transformation, dans sa ruée vers la perfection. De fait, il ne peut nier la beauté qui ressort des cratères, les nuées qui picorent son étendue céleste comme elle ne l'a jamais fait ailleurs.

Cette constatation l'agace, il en vient à ne plus s'en approcher pendant quelques temps, persuadé dans son for intérieur qu'elle ne peut être parfaite, pas en l'utilisant à son insu.

Alors il continue son œuvre, celle-là seule qui doit l'occuper.

S'ensuit des milliards d'autres entités, loin de cette forme grossière qu'est la sienne.

Plusieurs de ses frères viennent à le déranger, inquiet de son comportement, inquiet qu'il reste autant à l'écart du centre du monde.

Centre, cercle, rond.

— Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, répond-t-il, tourné vers sa lumière en action, concentré sur sa tâche.

Certains se font plus insistants que d'autres, mais tous le laissent finalement à son isolement. À son questionnement.

Terre.

Terre.

Il reste à l'autre bout de l'immensité céleste, le cosmos, le vide.

Il reste loin, même après avoir fini.

Le temps passe et la satisfaction ne suffit plus à lui occuper l'esprit, à occuper ce cercle qui tourne et tourne encore.

Terre.

Il y pense, en revient toujours à ce cercle qui vire à la perfection. Il pense à sa Lumière, ce cercle ; ensemble.

Il pense, pense, pense…

Elle n'est _pas_ parfaite.

Elle ne le sera jamais, elle ne peut pas l'être, pas sans lui. Il ne devrait pas, pourtant. Il ne lui a rien demandé de la sorte, ce qu'il entreprend ici va au-delà des directives, de celles de ses frères, de toute approbation. Mais lui-même n'approuve guère la quête de perfection entérinée par cette courbe.

Il se remet au travail ; pour lui, cette fois. Cette seule fois.

Une seule entité, née de sa Lumière, la plus vive, la plus profonde qu'il puisse malaxer. Il la sculpte, l'a fait "cercle" également - une salutation à l'absurdité de l'autre. Sa teinte ne faiblit pas comme les autres après qu'il en ait fini, essoufflé. Elles faiblissent toutes un peu pourtant, victimes de la séparation voulue et indispensable de leur source première.

Elle n'est pas aussi claire que les autres. Sa teinte lui rappelle celle des cheveux de son frère, Michael.

Elle est _plus_ que cette teinte.

Elle lui communique chaleur, puissance, quelque chose de semblable à ce qui réside au fond de lui. Cette entité en est la reproduction parfaite.

Rapidement, sa famille prend connaissance de cet ajout imprévu dans l'ordre établi. On l'accuse de négligence, d'insubordination.

Peut-être.

Mais il a raison.

_Ce_ cercle est parfait.

Il a prouvé son point de vue.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi.

**S**a voix tait toutes les autres. Elle n'est pas déçue de lui, ni en colère comme il s'y était préparé.** S**a voix est satisfaite, apprécie son travail. Il ressent alors la même chaleur en lui que celle qu'il vient tout juste de créer, délicieuse sensation.

— Que la Lumière soit ! ordonne son **P**ère.

Et la Lumière fut.

Rangée aux côtés de cette Terre maintenant parfaite par son appui involontaire.

Deux cercles, l'un bleu, l'un de feu.

L'un tourne autour de l'autre et poursuit ce cercle sans fin.

L'agacement l'étouffe un temps, mais il en vient à se satisfaire de cette association inopinée.

— Terre.

La prononciation se fait plus belle, plus lumineuse qu'avant.

Il regarde les rayons de feu effleurer cette rotondité planétaire unique, chaque _« _ matin_ »_, leur disparition de l'autre côté, chaque _« _ soir_ »_. Il regarde la Terre tourner autour de cette étoile unique, ce « Soleil ».

C'est un cercle.

Un cercle de perfection.

Et Samael sourit… parce qu'il est clair que ni lui, ni Dieu ne pourra jamais créer mieux que cela.

**Fin... du commencement **

(vous avez le droit de me taper pour ce mauvais jeu de mot XD)

* * *

**Notes d'auteure :**

Du brut comme je disais, comme la Terre ;)

J'espère que la temps passé à lire ce texte était aussi plaisant pour vous que le temps passé à l'écrire pour moi.

Toutes reviews est, bien évidemment, hautement encouragées et appréciées X)

Ne soyez pas timide !


End file.
